My first
by chewbaccasmut
Summary: It all started with a wink. from who? Kenny McCormick.  K2!


It all started with a wink. A playful wink from Kenny that made Kyle blush. They had just finished their last lesson for the day and Kyle started moving towards his car in the parking lot when Kenny came up to him.

"I'll come over to your house later to… study, okay?" he said. Kyle didn't have time to answer before the blonde winked with his charming baby blue eyes and left.

Kyle had seen so many girls squeal after receiving his best friends wink, but he always thought they were so stupid for falling for it. Now when it was he who received the wink he couldn't help but to blush and suppress a very gay squeal.

It wasn't just the wink, it was the other's way of saying 'study' almost as if they were going to do something completely different. Kyle just shook his head at that thought. They were best friends! Of course Kenny had meant that they were just going study. Besides, Kenny didn't even know that Kyle was gay. Stan was the only one who knew, his super best friend.

Even though Kyle decided that the wink didn't mean anything, he thought about it for the rest of the day. He thought about the thought of losing his virginity to Kenny, and he wondered what 'later' meant while glancing out the window every ten minutes.

When the doorbell finally rang he jerked in the chair he was sitting in and took a deep breath.

He tried to keep it cool and slowly opened the door, maybe too slow.

"Um, why are you opening the door like that, you're creeping me out."

Kyle hadn't even been half way through opening the door before Kenny decided to just open it like a sane person and entered the house.

Kyle took another deep breath.

"Hello Kenneth, how may I help you?" Kyle said while trying to keep his posture straight.

Kenny stared at him with an amused smirk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can relax, it's just me"

Kyle started laughing like a mental person while receiving more strange looks from Kenny.

'Yeah..What the fuck is wrong with me, it's just Kenny!' Kyle thought and tried to act normal.

"Eh, sorry I'm just a little bit tired.. What are we studying?" He felt very thirsty and didn't meet the other's eyes while talking. He noticed that Kenny didn't have a bag with him. Did that mean that they weren't going to study?

"You…d-didn't bring your…Look man, I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose my virginity just yet and what if we get a baby? I can't handle a baby we're way to young for that and I think it may be impossible for boys to have babies so. Back off!" Kyle backed into the nearest wall, having a bit of a panic attack.

Kenny stared at Kyle for a while before registering in his brain what just happened.

"Kyle, have you been taking drugs or something? I'm holding my math book in my hand and I don't wanna have a baby with you."

Kyle's eyes moved to Kenny's hand where he held the book. How could he have missed that?

"I-I'm joking obviously" Kyle gave out a nervous laugh.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow in disbelief but both he and Kyle went up to Kyle's room and started studying in silence. That silence was broken by Kenny pretty fast though.

"Did you really think I came here to have sex with you?"

Kyle, who had calmed down a bit, blushed at his stupidity. "Kind of…"

Kenny smirked a bit.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know.. "

Kenny's smirk got wider. "So you've pretty much been waiting all day for me to come over here and fuck you?"

"Nh-n I-ah-"Kyle made little small noises and felt very uncomfortable. It suddenly got really hot in his clothes, and didn't Kenny sit a little bit further away a moment ago?

"Were you waiting for me to kiss you here" Kenny put a finger on the redhead's soft lips "And touch you here" His hand slid down the other's chin, neck, chest and stomach to gently touch his jeans clad crotch. Kyle made a small noise and nervously watched the grinning blonde.

He moved to sit in the redhead's lap with one hand still placed on his crotch and one hand on the other's shoulder. "Is that what you were waiting for Kyley?" He sat perfectly still, waiting for an answer.

Kyle could not possibly be redder in his face. This was not what he had expected at all when it at the same time had been exactly what he had expected.

He felt a bulge growing in his pants even though Kenny just sat there without moving.

There was no way that the boy sitting in his lap could miss it.

And he didn't either. "I guess I have my answer"

The rest was all a blur for Kyle, it had felt absolutely amazing and special though. Kenny must be some kind of sex angel god sent him. He must've come at least 5 times. You really could say that he was a bit sore, it was all worth it though. He felt his heart beating faster when he thought of the events that had taken place the other night with the most amazing guy ever.

Kenny probably left when Kyle fell asleep after the sex, because he woke up alone in his messy bed the next morning. He hurried to put the dirty laundry in washing machine while wondering at what time his parents and little brother came home last night.

His room was pretty much sound proof though, so he didn't think more about it.

Kyle went to school determined to talk to Kenny about their new relationship.

Butterflies flew around in his stomach when he found him at his locker looking for his books.

He was so cute; Kyle felt very lucky.

"Hey, can we talk about last night somewhere?" Kenny looked up at him with a confused expression.

"What about it?" He sounded so neutral that Kyle almost forgot what to say.

"W-well, I mean, are we... like a thing now?"

Kenny frowned. "Come on Kyle. Seriously? I thought you understood."

Kyle felt a lump in his throat. "Understand what?"

"That it didn't mean anything. You know like, a onetime thing. But we're cool right? I gotta go."

He shot Kyle a quick smile and left him standing there like a total idiot.

Kyle couldn't believe that this was happening. Was it his fault? It must have been. God! How could he be so naïve and give away his heart like that. It was his entire stupid fault that he was standing there in an empty hallway feeling like shit.

He can only blame himself. He was such a fucking looser, he could totally see why Kenny didn't want him or anyone else for that matter. But…

"It was my first time…" Kyle whispered to himself with tears in his eyes.


End file.
